


Coming Together

by Moonykins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Spooning, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: “The spell gave you an erection?” Tony bluntly asked, a slight grin crossing his lips.  He had to admit, that's some interesting spell.“Yes,” Stephen answered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  He looked about ready to explode either from embarrassment or the boner he was sporting.  “It causes the caster to become...particularly aroused.  So you can understand why I'm going to need you to leave.”Before Tony could filter his thoughts, they escaped through his mouth.  “Or I could help.”





	Coming Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】【铁奇异】Coming Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639565) by [Amairingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo)



Seven 'o clock on a Saturday evening and Tony stood on the front steps of the Sanctum, hand poised to knock. Stephen was likely busy, as he usually was whenever Tony dropped by for movie night, but that was perfectly alright as the Sanctum let him in without assistance. Just as it usually did, the door phased Tony through and he found himself standing in the foyer, a sense of unease in his belly. He still got a nervous feeling whenever the Sanctum acted around him, but he was becoming a bit more used to it as time went on. He perused the rooms in search of his friend, not finding anything but Bats the basset hound. Bats gave him a look of acknowledgment before returning to his nap in his bed by the fireplace. Tony shrugged and continued on his way.

“Stephen? Steph?”

He took the main staircase upstairs and found Stephen standing beside one of the bookshelves, his back facing him. “There you are!”

“Tony!” Stephen jumped but refused to turn around. “You shouldn't be here.” His voice seemed to quiver slightly.

Tony raised one delicately manicured eyebrow. “Yes. Yes, I should. It's seven on a Saturday. That's the day we usually watch stupid movies together and make bad commentary, isn't it?”

The cloak stood beside Stephen, oddly not attached to him like it usually was. It shook its collar and gave Tony a wave. Odd.

“Look, I can't explain. Just--”

Tony took several steps forward and reached out to grab Stephen by the shoulder, spinning him around. What he saw gave him pause. Stephen was sweaty and pale, his pupils blown wide. Tony kept his hand on his shoulder, causing Stephen to shudder away from the touch.

“You look like shit.” Tony commented, pointing a finger at Stephen's face.

“Thanks. You look lovely as well.”

“Are you alright?”

“Tony--”

Tony took another step closer and saw Stephen lick his lips almost hungrily. “Are. You. Alright?”

Stephen gave a huge sigh, his shoulder drooping in defeat. “I was performing a spell and it went wrong. It's nothing serious, but I'm going to need you to get out of here. Now.”

Tony just shook his head and took yet another step closer. Stephen took one back, which was a mistake since it caused his back to hit the bookshelf behind him. “Nu-uh. I don't think so. I can't just leave you when something's wrong, Steph.”

“Please don't call me that. Not now.” Stephen's voice was practically a whisper and he couldn't stop staring at Tony's lips.

Tony quirked an eyebrow again and gave Stephen a look from head to toe, inspecting him to see if anything else was wrong. Nothing seemed to be physically off except--

“Oh.”

“It's the spell.” Stephen quickly spat out, blushing to the tips of his ears. “It'll fade with time.”

“The spell gave you an erection?” Tony bluntly asked, a slight grin crossing his lips. He had to admit, that's some interesting spell.

“Yes,” Stephen answered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He looked about ready to explode either from embarrassment or the boner he was sporting. “It causes the caster to become...particularly aroused. So you can understand why I'm going to need you to leave.”

Before Tony could filter his thoughts, they escaped through his mouth. “Or I could help.”

“What?” Stephen stuttered out. “H-How could you help?”

Well, there was no turning back now. Tony gestured to Stephen's crotch and smiled sheepishly. “I am former playboy. I've been with guys, you know.”

Not that any of those guys could possibly compare to Stephen. It was Stephen who Tony yearned for. It was Stephen who gave him pause and made him question every single thing about himself. It was Stephen who had been there after the breakup with Pepper. It was Stephen who he kept coming back to.

It was Stephen who Tony was dying to kiss and be with. Sure, this wasn't exactly the way he had hoped it would be, but at least it was something. He could spend a night with Stephen and the two could come out as friends. He could blame it on the spell.

“Look, Steph. You're my friend. I just want to help you out. Besides, it would feel nice to get some relief, right?”

Stephen paused for a moment, seeming to search Tony's eyes to find a punchline of some sort. But there was none. Only sincerity. “If I say yes, will we remain...the way we are now?”

Tony leaned in closer, bringing a hand up to cup one side of Stephen's face. Stephen eagerly leaned into it, his breath coming out in a gasp. “Yeah, Steph. No strings attached.”

That was all Stephen needed to hear. He surged forward and grabbed Tony by the shoulders, pulling him into a bruising kiss. Tony gasped, hands finding Stephen's robes to hold tight. They bumped into the bookshelf and several books fell over, but neither of them paid them any mind. Stephen tasted like tea and magic, somehow. There was always a bit of a taste in the air when he used his magic and that was exactly what Tony found he tasted like. How very fitting.

Their bodies slotted together and Tony's thigh rubbed up against Stephen's erection, earning a lewd moan from the sorcerer. Tony grinned into Stephen's mouth, reaching up to card his fingers through his white streaked hair. This time Stephen seemed to purr. A bit to his lip earned a gasp and Tony was finding that he really loved the noises Stephen made.

His hand brushed against Stephen's crotch and the sorcerer pistoned his hips and silently begged for more.

“I'd oblige,” he said, pulling away from the kiss. “But you have way too much clothing on.”

Stephen looked around as if just realizing that they weren't in the bedroom and decided to remedy this. With a jolt they were lying on his bed and Stephen's clothes had been removed. Completely.

“Is that better?” he asked, apparently feeling cocky now that he had a little taste of what Tony could offer him.

“Much.” Tony replied and wrapped a hand around Stephen's length. For the time being, Tony stroked from base to tip, keeping his eyes downward. Looking Stephen in the face would be far too personal and might cause Tony to fall even deeper than he already was. Besides, he couldn't possibly look at Stephen while pumping his cock like this. What look would he see on the sorcerer's face? Would he be embarrassed that his friend was jerking him off? Would he be disgusted that Tony even offered this to begin with? If he were in his right mind, he might be, yes.

But as it was, Stephen's eyes were screwed shut and his head was tipped back as moan after moan fell from his lips like a waterfall. Tony picked up the pace, smearing precum from Stephen's tip over his entire length to make it easier to pump him. His other hand fell behind Stephen's balls, sitting between Stephen's legs that were spread open as it was, and a finger pressed up against his hole. He circled it several times before a bottle of lubricant fell from seemingly no where to land beside him. Tony loved magic. He watched Stephen put his hands down from summoning the pocket dimension lube and popped it open.

He coated his fingers in the stuff before returning them to Stephen's hole. Hesitant eyes looked up at the sorcerer once more. “Are you s--”

“Yes!” Stephen cried out, gripping the sheets beneath him with shaking fists. “Please!”

It was cute, the way he begged for it.

Tony pushed a digit inside and the mewl Stephen let out was delicious enough to make his cock jump in his pants. If he didn't get inside of Stephen soon he felt he might cum in his pants.

The finger dipped inside before Tony pulled it nearly all the way out only to push it inside once more. He didn't add a second finger until Stephen panted “More!” at him. The two digits were scissoring Stephen open, crooking in come hither motions and searching for that sweet spot within him. It wasn't that difficult to find and by that time Tony was three fingers deep. Stephen's knees were shaking and he was pushing down to fuck himself on Tony's fingers until Tony at last found his prostate.

“There! Y-Yes!!”

Tony just grinned to himself, unable to believe that the dreams he had been having for so many months were becoming a reality.

He struck Stephen's prostate repeatedly, neglecting this cock for the time being. It lay hot and heavy against his belly, leaking a pool of precum onto his stomach. Tony licked his lips, wishing he could take a picture to remember this moment forever.

A couple more times and Stephen was finally cumming with a shout that sounded suspiciously like Tony's name. He threw his head back, his body bowing beautifully. It was driving Tony absolutely mad. If only Stephen could know what he did to him.

“That better?” Tony asked, pulling his fingers out and sitting back to admire the work he had just done.

Stephen draped an arm over his eyes and breathed heavily and Tony watched as his cock began to harden again at an inhuman speed. Oh. That must be from the spell as well.

“Lemme guess, this spell gave you stamina too, huh?” Tony asked, leaning over Stephen to peel his arm away from his face. Stephen's eyes were glassy, his pupils blown wide, lips red and kiss swollen. His hair stood up messily and Tony wondered how someone could look so adorable and sexy at the same time. It was a sin to be that attractive and cute all at once.

All Stephen could do was nod and reach up for another kiss, pulling Tony down onto his lips. Tony went willingly and for a moment all they did was kiss one another until Stephen started trying to dry hump him.

“I have a better solution.” Tony said, pulling away from the kiss and running a hand through Stephen's hair to tame it.

Stephen looked into Tony's eyes and instantly knew what he was thinking. “That's fine. Just please. I need you.”

“Okay, baby.” The pet name had slipped out before Tony could stop it. At least Stephen didn't seem to mind because Tony was standing up and getting undressed. He threw his clothes on the floor and picked up the bottle of lubricant that had been forgotten in all their excitement. Another handful and he was coating his erection, back between Stephen's legs and lining himself up.

There was a moment of pause where their eyes met, but it was broken when Stephen whispered “Please”. That one word was all it took for Tony to push inside. He seated himself and waited for Stephen to get used to him. He had no idea if Stephen had ever done this before, but Tony knew from experience that there was a terrible burn if it wasn't done properly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Stephen.

In the mean time, Tony busied himself biting bruising hickeys into Stephen's neck and shoulders. Those were something that Stephen liked, judging by the keening noises he made when Tony sucked so hard that his cheeks hollowed.

Once he left a sufficient number on Stephen's shoulders and neck he moved downward to his chest. Stephen had an ample chest for a man, one that was large enough for Tony to bite a few marks into. His teeth traced a nipple, tongue flicking out to lick it and tease it into a nub. His other hand worked on the other side of Stephen's chest, pinching and rubbing at him. Tony sucked the nipple into his mouth and suckled as a moan tore its way through Stephen's throat. He felt a shaking hand at the back of his head, fisting his hair and he knew he was doing a good job.

His hips snapped experimentally by the time he was biting a bruising mark into Stephen's pectoral. Stephen sucked in a loud breath through his nose which he let out in a long moan. His legs came up to wrap around Tony's hips, pulling him closer and pushing him deeper. Tony smirked against Stephen's chest and pistoned his hips once more, starting up a rhythm for them to follow.

“You're really tight.” It was probably something that friends didn't say to one another, but Tony had said it anyway.

“Maybe you're just huge.” Even in the bedroom Stephen could match his wit. Tony loved it.

“How about we go with both?”

One of Tony's hands was positioned near Stephen's shoulder on the bed while his other was wrapped around Stephen's member, pumping it in time with their thrusts. The entire bed was rocking, the headboard hitting the wall. Somewhere in the distance Tony could have sworn he heard Bats barking at the noise. He chose to ignore it, however, because Stephen was writhing and moaning beneath him.

Tony kissed him, swallowing a moan and swirled the tip of his finger over his erection. He dipped it into the slit, collecting precum to use as lubricant once more.

Stephen, it seemed, was a biter as well. He got a hold of Tony's neck and bit him hard enough to make Tony lose his breath. He nearly saw spots, his hips snapping out of rhythm and starting up something much faster. Said faster rhythm made it easier for him to strike Stephen's prostate. He had the sorcerer howling in a matter of minutes, the two of them moaning and panting together. Stephen's shaking fingers bit into Tony's back, leaving scratch marks in their wake.

Tony's hips stuttered to a stop as he came, burying himself as deep as he possibly could inside of Stephen. Between them, he could feel Stephen coming over his hand, covering it in a sticky mess. 

They stayed together for a few minutes before Tony pulled out and flopped down beside Stephen, fighting to catch his breath. “That was--”

“Tony.”

Tony removed his arm from his eyes and noticed the new erection Stephen was sporting. “You've gotta be kidding me. Tell your boner that I'm old and I only have so much stamina, Steph.”

“Oh and you think I do? I masturbated eight times before you came over.” Stephen admitted, groaning as his hips snapped forward and he humped the air.

“Eight times?!” Tony parroted.

“Eight,” Stephen replied, flipping onto his stomach when he felt he wasn't getting enough friction. He continued to hump the bed while speaking to Tony. “I'm exhausted. I just want it to stop.”

“I have an idea.”

Stephen looked up from humping the mattress and watched Tony gather the bottle of lubricant. He lay down facing away from Stephen and coated his thighs with it. He then put the bottle away and scooted closer to Stephen, almost presenting his ass for him.

“Now you spoon me and kinda just...hump my legs.”

Stephen, horny as hell, didn't bother to question it. He just slid in behind Tony, wrapping his arms around his chest and slotting his erection between Tony's thighs. Tony squeezed them together as much as he could and Stephen thrust as quickly as possible.

“You sure this isn't just an excuse for me to hug you?” Stephen laughing, kissing the side of Tony's neck.

“It might be.” Tony replied, hugging Stephen's arms that were wrapped around him. It felt heavenly, being held like this. True, he could do without the humping, but at least he was helping Stephen.

Stephen came two more times with the two of them tangled together. By then both of them were beyond exhaustion.

They lay together in each other's arms, and waited to see if Stephen's erection would come back.

“I think it stopped,” Tony replied, holding his breath as if to not jinx it. “I can't feel anything.”

“Oh thank the Vishanti.”

A beat of silence passed between them. Tony stared at Stephen's arms that were still wrapped around him. Stephen was likely still holding him out of exhaustion. He wasn't in his right mind from having cum over a dozen times that day. Still, Tony should say something. “You can...let me go now.”

“I can.” Stephen replied, humming with his lips against the back of Tony's neck. The vibration felt amazing.

“You're still holding me.” Tony pointed out, afraid to look over his shoulder.

“I know.” Stephen's grip tightened, pulling Tony closer back against him.

“Why?”

“Maybe I don't want to let you go.” Stephen replied, voice soft.

“That's fine by me.” Tony said, a smile on his lips. “I was supposed to be watching movies with a certain wizard tonight.”

Tony waited but heard nothing else from Stephen. Just when he thought that perhaps the other had fallen asleep, Stephen piped up. “I like this better...”

Tony chewed his bottom lip. “Me too.”

Stephen brushed his lips over the back of Tony's neck once more and hugged him even tighter.  
That night, before he drifted off, Tony could have sworn he heard Stephen whisper something that sounded suspiciously like “I love you”.


End file.
